The new heroes, and the traitors
by PokGirl Blue
Summary: Mike Anderson never expected that he was a demigod, or that on his sixteenth birthday that he learns that he is part of a new prophecy that may or may not determine the lives of all the campers. With his best friend Oliver and the daughter of Hephaestus, Angie, they must work together to save the camps from a group of other demigods who want to rule the world with their powers.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Percy Jackson, all characters except the ones that I made are owned by Rick Riordan. Enjoy**

**Age: 13**

If someone told me yesterday that my best friend was going to be some weird half goat thing, I would've told you that you lost your mind. But nope, here I am, running behind him while we're trying to get away from some crazy dog that tried to kill me a minute ago. You're probably wondering what's going on so let me give you a quick introduction, my name is Michael Anderson, and I'm thirteen, and I'm skilled at archery and poetry writing. I'll tell you what led up to this point.

* * *

I was sitting in class, unlike any other class, I was paying attention because this was my favorite class, English. In my other class I hated because my teachers would give me difficult questions even though I'm dyslexic so I would have a bit of a difficulty to read the question they asked me, plus I really don't pay attention to them or they just talk gibberish so there's those reasons too. English is my favorite because I always wrote the best poems here, and everyone knows it. I also just enjoy it because my teacher, Ms. Johnson, would help me out when there was going to be a huge test that was coming up for the class."Alright class just remember to do your homework." Ms. Johnson said and the bell rang and I was about to head out when Ms. Johnson asked me to stay here for a moment. "Michael the state poetry slam is coming up and all the schools have to participate, so I suggested that you should represent us, now you don-"

"I'll do it!" I said excitedly, Ms. Johnson smiled.

"Well I'll go inform the principle that you'll do it. It'll be in a few weeks so I'd start writing the poem now if I were you."

"Don't worry, I got it covered." I said and left the classroom. I was heading to my locker when I hear someone running behind me, I looked behind me to see it was my best friend Oliver, now you'd describe him as a 'country guy' because he actually dresses up as if he was raised from the country instead of living in Chicago, he had light skin, curly black hair, and brown eyes, and wears beanies, whether it was hot or not, he'd wear them. Now normally he'd have a huge grin on his face, but this time it was the look of horror.

"Mike I need you to follow me! We don't have much time!" he says grabbing my arm and he started dragging me along with him.

"Oliver what's going on? Where are we going?" I asked. We weren't running through the front door of the school, we ran through the back, are we ditching school? We both tripped and tumbled to the ground and when I was getting up, I looked over at Oliver.

"Dude are you o- WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR LEGS?!" I was staring at what should've been normal legs, but instead he had goat legs, hooves at the bottom and two fake legs were lying next to him, I was confused as hell seeing this. But then I heard something growling at us and I looked over to see it was a dog, not just a regular dog, but a huge ass dog that had red glowing eyes and black fur. I get up and and put my hands up, to show I don't mean it any harm. "H- hey there little buddy? You a good b-" I didn't finish my sentence because the dog launched itself at me and tackled me to the ground, I put my arm at it's neck to try to keep it from biting my head off. In the corner of my eye I saw Oliver get up and run and tackle the dog, having it crash into the garbage cans.

"C'mon!" he says grabbing my arm and dragging me with him, we can hear the dog barking at us again and I knocked some trashcans behind me so the dog will slow down hopefully, we turned the corner to see the chain fence, Oliver went first and when he got to the other side the dog was turned the corner, I quickly climbed and the dog nearly bit my foot, when I landed on the other side we started running once more.

"Oliver what the hell kind of dog was that? And why are you part goat?!" I asked and once we got to the front of the school, I saw my moms minivan parked out in front, she was standing there nervously and once she saw me she opened the side door and ran into the drivers seat. My mom had blondish brown hair and a pair of greenish gray eyes. Though I did resemble her with the eyes, I had blonde hair that almost looked golden. "Mom? What're you doing here?" I asked when we got in the van. She didn't answer just stepped on the pedal and drove off, the dog was now chasing us, surprisingly it was keeping up with us.

"Oliver are you sure it's about time?" mom asked looking into the rear view mirror looking at us.

"Yes, Ms. Anderson, I noticed that the monsters were showing up so I called you once I knew what was going on."

Mom looked back at the road, swerving through traffic, and I could hear her mumble about someone, all I got was her saying 'damn him', I'm guessing she was meaning my dad. Mom said that about a month after I was born, dad left, and that she hasn't heard from him since, I was guessing he didn't want the responsibility of raisin a child, or maybe he found someone else perhaps? "Can someone tell me please on what's going on?" I asked.

"We're taking you somewhere safe, Mike. It's going to be a while when we get there, but till then you can't leave our sight." mom says, I looked at them confused, where the hell are we going? The dog followed us for a good ten miles until we lost it when we got to the highway. I looked over at Oliver who was taking something out of his bag and started eating it, I then realized it was a tin can.

"Dude why're you a goat? Or half goat?" I asked and he stopped chewing on it and looked at me as if I offended him.

"First off dude I'm a Satyr. Secondly I'm surprised why you don't have other questions to ask, such as 'Why was that monster attacking us?' and all." he says going back to eating his tin can.

"My best friend is a go- Satyr, okay I don't know how to react to that. Wait aren't Satyr's from Greek mythologies? Am I dreaming?" I asked and then I pinched my arm, there's the pain, so no this isn't a dream.

"Yes it is part of it, but the myths aren't just myths, they're true." he says, leaving me a hell of a lot more confused. "Dude I'll tell you more about this stuff when we get to the camp, I'm tired as Hades now." he says and before I could say anything he falls asleep and started snoring. I tried asking mom about what's going on and all but she just kept telling me the same thing 'You'll find out when we get there', and when people don't tell me anything I just get so frustrated. But I guess I'll have to wait till we get to the 'camp', I rested my head against the window and fell asleep.

**Well Mike is on the path to learning about who he is, and who his father might be, I'm gonna bet you already know who it is. That's chapter 1, sorry if it's not that great, but I might get ch. 2 up either tonight or tomorrow. Also just to tell you all, the characters in the books are older, so they'll be mentioned in the story but not really make an appearance in them. So until time, peace!**


	2. Chapter 2: To camp half-blood we will go

**I don't own Percy Jackson.**

**~A few days later~**

Driving here was a complete hell, each stop we made we encountered different kinds of monsters! I nearly lost my arm at the last gas station and Oliver almost lost his legs at a diner! Anyways, we were walking through a forest, we ditched the car about half an hour ago because it wouldn't have been able to drive through here. "How much farther, Oliver?" mom asked, Oliver was leading the way.

"We're almost there, just need to get over that hill." he says and then we heard a familiar growl, no way it should be here, just no way. We looked back to see the monster dog, growling at us, and I could've sworn it was bigger then the last time we saw it. "Run!" Oliver yells and we ran for our life, the dog started barking and chasing us, once we got to the top of the hill I saw a camp in a distance. "GUYS! HELLHOUND!" Oliver screamed and some campers snapped their attentions to us and they started running towards us. I was then tackled down and the dog and I rolled down the hill, once we hit the ground the dog was faster and tackled me again and I had to use all the strength I had to try to hold off the dog until Oliver was able to kick it off. The dog was about to leap again when an arrow flew by and struck the dog right between the eyes, the dog then turned to ashes.

"My gods, Oliver. Can't you bring a kid back without almost getting killed?" someone asked, I looked over to see it was a girl that had that 'tomboyish dorky girl' look. She had caramel skin and wore a pair of scientist like goggles and was wearing overalls, her brown hair was tied into a ponytail and her brown eyes had the look of both annoyance and happiness.

"Dunno Angie, we both knew it was hell getting you here!" he says, the girl, Angie, lends a hand out and helped me up.

"This the new guy? He's lucky considering that in the past we had worse monsters chasing us." she said.

I looked behind me to see mom looking at me with a sort of sad smile on her face. She walks over and hugs me and kisses my forehead. "Have fun here, Mike. I know you're going to be a great warrior." she says and I looked at her confused.

"You're leaving?" I asked and she nodded.

"I'll see you by the end of the summer. Oliver I hope you'll be watching Mike's back." she says and Oliver nodded. She leaves, it was weird that I won't see her for a while, summer was in two months, but if this was a summer camp, then why did I have to stay here.

"C'mon blondie, lets get to camp before anymore monsters show up." Angie says and we walked into camp, I looked around to see there were a bunch of cabins, all colored differently from each other. "I'll go introduce you to Chiron, he's our activity's director." she says, I didn't even see Oliver gone and the others having to go to where they were originally at before.

"So what is this place?"

"Oliver didn't tell you? Well I guess I'll have to tell you. This is Camp Half-blood, one of the two places here that's safe for us Demigods." she says, Demigods? Angie continued on explaining about how Demigods have a mortal and god parents, that you go into the cabin depending on who's your godly parent.

"So wait who's your godly parent then?" I asked.

"Hephaestus, god of fire and the forge." she replied, that explains the goggles and overalls. We walked into a large building, and inside was a man having his back turned against us, he had black hair and was wearing what looked like a Hawaii shirt. "Mr. D we have a new guy." Angie says, he turns around and he does not look happy about hearing that.

"Damn I was hoping there wouldn't be new ones till summer." he grumbles, well he seems like a nice guy. "Anyways welcome to Camp Half-blood, yeah yeah, only safe place for demigods, okay now you can go give him a tour." he says and goes back to whatever he was doing, then I hear pac-man music. We were exiting the building and I hear a horse galloping over here.

"Angie, and I presume that this is the new camper, Mike." someone says, I turn around to see a guy on a horse, but then I realized he wasn't riding a horse, he was a horse, well half a horse really but this was seriously weird. "And yes I am a centaur, I am the activities director, Chiron." he says and puts a hand out for me to shake, I took it.

"So now what? Which cabin do I get?" I asked.

"Once you're claimed then you'll have a cabin, but until then you'll stay in the 'Newcomers' cabin. Angie I hope you don't mind but can you show Mike around the camp?" Chiron says and Angie nodded, she started walking off and I fell a step behind her. She pointed at each cabin and said which cabin it was, then when we got to cabin to cabin three I noticed there wasn't anybody in the first four cabins.

"Why're these cabins empty?" Angie sighed as if she was getting tired of hearing that question, maybe she is annoyed with it.

"This cabin belongs to Hera, goddess of Marriage so she can't break her commitment with Zeus, but we have to have a cabin for her or she'll throw a hissy fit or something. Artemis is goddess of the hunt, and she chooses to remain a maiden, she even has a hunt group of girls that walk around the country to fight off monsters, but we have a cabin for her just to show respect. Then there's the Zeus, Hades, and Poseidon cabins, reason nobody has that cabin because long ago Zeus, Hades, and Poseidon made a pact to never have kids, but of course later on they broke their pact. Zeus had two kids, Poseidon had one, and Hades had two but one died or something like that." Angie says, I couldn't think of anything weirder then children of three powerful gods that might cause some great destruction. "C'mon we gotta get you to the Hermes cabin, Joan usually wants new comers to go to the cabin before dinner."

* * *

We walked into the 'Newcomers' cabin and I never saw a place that could get even more crowded. There was sleeping bags on the ground, some kids were sleeping in them. "Yeesh Angie, took a moment longer and I would've had to drag your new boyfriend away just to give him a sleeping bag." someone says and I looked over to see a girl with cherry blonde hair and had green eyes, she was tall, taller then any other kid here by the looks of it, she seemed like she was about seventeen. I looked over to see Angie glaring at her.

"He's not my boyfriend, I was giving him a tour." she grumbles, the girl laughs and pats Angie on the head, earning getting her arm swatted away. "You know that I hate that!" she says and the girl laughs again.

"I swear for a girl that works in the forge you can't even handle your own temper. Anyways, I'm Joan, I'm the head of the Hermes cabin, also for the newcomers cabin. I'm guessing you're the new kid, Matt?"

"It's Mike."

"Same difference." she says and she rolls her eyes. "Anyways, I'll take it from here, Angie. See you later." she says and right before Angie leaves she shot me a look saying _'be careful around her'_ and left the cabin. "Well now that we got that out of the way, here." Joan says tossing me a sleeping bag that had a camouflage coloring to it. "You might wanna clean that before you sleep in it tonight, last kid who slept in it had a bad case of lice." when she says that I dropped it, as if it was on fire. "For Hades sake, kid. It's a joke. Dang are you always this gullible?" she says and before I could reply, a horn was sounded off and all kids started heading out. "C'mon Mike, dinners ready."

* * *

There were a bunch of tables, and when I got my dinner, I saw Oliver sitting at a table with other Satyrs, he wasn't talking with them so I just started heading over until someone grabbed my arm, I looked over to see it was a tall boy with black hair and brown eyes, he didn't look happy to see me, and I don't even know him, so why am I getting a death glare. "Listen here little punk, I saw you walking with Angie earlier today, I don't want anyone, even a new kid like yourself, to hurt my little sister. Got it?" he says and I was scared as hell, I only nodded and he lets go of my arm. "Also you have to sit with the Hermes kids, its the rules." he says before heading to a table with Angie sitting at it. They looked nothing alike, but then I realized that they had the same dad, so of course they're related, but aren't we all related? I shook my head and went to where I was guessing was the Hermes table.

"Saw that Mal was talking with you. Day one and you got the scariest kid in camp to be pissed off at you, way to go dude." a kid with brown hair says.

"He said if I hurt Angie in anyway then I'll regret it."

"Oh that's why? Dude better not do it then, when it comes to everyone in the Hepha cabin, he watches out for Angie the most. They travelled together when they were getting here, I think something happened along the way and I guess Mal swore to make sure it doesn't happen again." Joan says, I started eating my burger, not much really since I pretty much lost my appetite. Not too long after is when Mr. D got everyones attention, by just yelling, why the hell is this guy the camp director?

"I'd like to announce that now we have a new camper, Matthew Applegate." He says but Chiron mutters something. "No wait it was Mike Anderson. Anyways you know the drill, and Ares cabin don't torture the new kid. As much." he says and I looked over to see a bunch of mean looking kids, one looked over and had a anger in his eyes. "Anyways, go back to eating." he says and we all continued eating. Not too long after is when we were all done eating, when we left Angie pulled me to the side, my fear for Mal grew a bit.

"Look I saw that Mal was talking with you. Sorry about what he was talking to you about. But I can give a guess that he was telling you to not hurt me, he's usually that way when a new kid shows up, usually guys, and I have to give them tours." she says. I got a bit confused, weren't the Greek gods related, so wouldn't that make me her cousin or something like that?

"Wait quick question, why is he so worried about the guys at camp? Aren't all of our god parents related so wouldn't that make us related?" I asked and she shook her head.

"Our godly parents side doesn't really count, I dunno it's something among those lines, but the kids who have the same godly parent as you are the ones you're related to." she says, that's both confusing, and crazy. "Well anyways, I just wanted to say that. Night." she says and I said night to her and we parted. I headed over to the newcomers cabin. Everyone there was already getting settled in, I found my sleeping bag and lied down in it. I closed my eyes and I could've sworn I saw a glowing bow once I closed my eyes, but I fell asleep shortly after.

**Well now Mike settled into the camp. Also I thought that when they made more cabins for the other gods, I randomly thought that they just made a cabin for the new kids that haven't been claimed so yeah. Anyways hope you guys liked this chapter! Till next time, peace! Also if you guys like Mortal Instruments, Divergent, or Maze Runner then check out my other stories if you want to!**


End file.
